


A Queen and her Knight

by roxashighwind



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashighwind/pseuds/roxashighwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison worries that she's not good enough - that she can't ever be the fairytale knight in shining armor that Lydia deserves. Lydia thinks differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Queen and her Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure when this is set in the series, or even if it is. It's just something that popped into my head based on this gif post here.

“I can’t be your knight in shining armor.”

The words are murmured against the point of her hip and Lydia is pulled from her sleepy drifting. “Allison…”

“Lyds,” she sighs in return. She kisses the bared skin between the edge of Lydia’s panties and the bottom of her tank top.

Lydia runs her fingers through Allison’s hair, touch gentle. “I don’t expect you to be my knight in shining armor. Shiny, dent free armor is the sign of a knight untested, one who has never seen a battle. I much prefer my knights to be in tarnished, banged up armor because that means they’ve actually been through some things and come out the other side.” A small, fond smile tugs at her lips. “And honey, yours is some of the most beautifully dented and scuffed armor I have ever seen.”

Allison drops her forehead against Lydia’s hip, face warming at how affectionate Lydia sounds. “Knight in tarnished armor, then?” she asks, barely a whisper.

“How about just a knight? My knight.” Her fingers rub lightly at Allison’s scalp before dragging out of her hair entirely.

“Your knight,” she echoes. Her lips brush against the lacy edge of Lydia’s underwear, and she presses a firmer kiss to the skin right above it. Allison’s arm tightens where it’s draped over Lydia’s thighs, hugging her closer.

It’s easy for Lydia to ghost a hand along the back of Allison’s neck, across her shoulders, and down her arm as far as she can reach with how they’re laying. “I love you,” she whispers, fingers retracing their path back to Allison’s neck and down over her shoulder again. It’s a little strange (when aren’t their lives strange?) but she loves the feeling of the goose bumps her light touches bring to Allison’s skin.

“Love you, too.” Her lips catch on the lace and graze skin. “You still want to sleep?” Allison pulls her arm back, the one over Lydia’s thighs, and lets her hand rest high on the thigh she’s not pressed against.

“Maybe,” Lydia replies, drawing the word out. She takes a sharp breath and laughs when Allison nips at her hip. “Hey now.” All traces of sleep are gone from her voice. She shifts subtly on the bed, spreading her legs just a little in silent invitation.

Allison’s hand drifts down, between her thighs, fingers light. “I’ll do it again.” Her fingertips barely brush along the leg opening of her panties at the same times as she bites gently at Lydia’s hip. “Told you,” she laughs playfully as Lydia gives her head a gentle push.

Lyda’s legs spread wider, giving more access. “Don’t tease, Allison.”

Her fingers trace Lydia through the thin fabric. “Who said it’s a tease?” Her touch is light, following one side down to press in just a little at her hole and continue up the other side. Her lips trail along Lydia’s hip and down her thigh.

“You’re ridiculous,” she sighs. They both know that she doesn’t mean it, just needs to say something.

She rolls her eyes. “You’re ridiculous.” Allison sneaks a fingertip into the leg hole of the panties, seeking out Lydia’s slick heat. “If I’m your knight, you’re my queen, and one does not tease their queen.” She smirks up Lydia’s body as she slides the finger between her folds and further up, glad for the soft stretch of the panties that allows her the access. Her fingertip barely grazes over Lydia’s clit, but Lydia’s thighs give a small tremble as she keeps them from coming together around Allison’s hand.

“Ahh,” Lydia breathes. She shifts her hips up, nudges Allison’s hand away, and pushes her panties down her thighs. She smiles as Allison helps remove them entirely. “Much better.” Lydia drops her hand to Allison’s head, running an affectionate hand through the girl’s hair.

Allison laughs and shifts to slide between Lydia’s thighs. “Perfect.” She licks a stripe high on Lydia’s inner thigh, and starts to work a mark there. She can’t stop the pleased noise that gets muffled by her skin at the way Lydia’s hand tightens in her hair.

\---

“A knight does not leave her queen unsatisfied.”

“And a queen rewards her knight for good service.”

“Excellent service,” Lydia corrects, body warm and loose from their activities. Her head rests on Allison’s chest, their bodies curved together and barely covered by one of Lydia’s ridiculously high thread-count sheets.

Allison laughs, warm and full and easy. “Go to sleep.” She’s got one arm around Lydia’s back, and her other hand is linked with Lydia’s over her stomach.

"Bossy." Lydia squeezes her hand. "It's good that I like that with you." Her voice is all sleepy affection and already starting to drift off.

"Same here." Allison tightens her hold on Lydiaks hand for a second before relaxing even further into the bed.


End file.
